A little Push In The Right Direction
by RhodeliaMP
Summary: Rhodelia comes 2 Forks on a mission to bring 2 unlikely people 2gether her own way.When Edward's put under a curse that turns him into a small wolf cub,he's taken in by the young werewolf.Can he cope with the new feelings that begin to rise for the wolf?
1. Chapter 1

**_A/N (_READ!!!)_: _**I hope all of you enjoy my story, and my OC(s). This chapter only tells about Rhodelia because it's more like an introduction for her. But the ext chapter and so on will, of course, be of our two most loved Twilight couple. Rhodelia will pop up at times, but rest assured, she's not the main character. She's just here to...give a little push -grins-

_**Summary:**_ Rhodelia comes to Forks on a mission to bring to unlikely people together her own way. When Edward is put under a certain curse that turns him into a small wolf cub, he is taken in by the young werewolf. Can he cope with the new feelings that begin to rise for a certain Black he always thought he knew but was sorely mistaken? What about Bella? ExJ

**_Chapter One: Rhodelia and Friends_**

Rhodelia pouted and narrowed her eyes slight at her group of friends. The bickering between Ariel and Joshua was slowly giving her migraine and that certainly wasn't a pleasant thing. Taking a deep breath and massaging her forehead eyes closed, she reopened her eyes, the green irises flashing an eerie color of green as unspoken magic shot from her being and cut off their words.

The two friends looked at her with wide shocked and slightly scared eyes, wondering what she would do. Everyone knew not to anger the daughter of Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter, that was just trying to get yourself killed. Unlike her two father's, she loved toying with her victims, making them believe they are safe and then smash all their hopes into smithereens. Thankfully she wasn't evil, but very kind hearted and now only toyed with her targets.

"You two are driving me bonkers you know." She sighed. "If you guys don't keep quiet and help me search for the house, I will send you back to work on a mission with less perks in the end of it." She stated blandly, bright green eyes boring holes into them as she brushed a strand of platinum blond hair behind her ear.

"Sorry." Joshua apologized, his slightly tan skin and brown frizzy hair falling over his face as he lowered his head in shame.

Ariel, on the other hand, bit her lip and merely gave a nod of understanding, seeming to think over the two options before deciding that out of the two, this one was a less painful trail. If she went back, she would undoubtedly be set up with Filch's kid and Olivers kids. Oh how she detested them.

"Good." The young Witch leader smiled contentedly. "Carl, location." She asked kindly as she scanned the area. "Fianna, date and time."

Carl looked at his tracking device and instantly read aloud their current location. Fianna on the other hand pulled out her wand and chanted a small spell, the time and date appearing in golden letters floating in thin air, reading them aloud for Rhodelia that faced the other way.

Humming, Rhodelia nodded. "Good. Then we should continue this way," she pointed to the left. "And we should be in their house." The friends continued their walk. Although on the outside she seemed cool, calm, and bubbly as ever, she wasn't. Inwardly she was somewhat frazzled. Not only could she not do freely as she pleased because of the quantity of people she had brought with her, but said people continued to annoy her not only with their bickering(which thankfully stopped), but because of the different views on how they should go about the mission. This was her mission and she was going to do as she always did.

"Shouldn't we conceal our smell?"Izzi asked breaking the silence, voice wavering slightly as he furrowed his brows.

Ariel gave a barked laugh as she shook her head, her straight bowl cut dark hair swishing back and forth with her head movement, her blue eyes twinkling slightly. "Silly Izzi, do you really think we hadn't done that before coming here?" Ariel asked, eyes shinning. "Don't you remember that pill we all took? The one with the shinny silver liquid and gold powder?" He nodded. "That was it. Had we not taken that, we would have been surrounded by vampires long ago. The minute we stepped in their territory actually." The dark haired freckled girl mused.

"Oh." Izzi blushed in embarrassment.

"Oh lookie! We're here." Mist spoke for the first time since they arrived, her blond hair with soft brown highlights sighed dreamily as she watched the Cullen's household.

"So we are!" Rhodelia practically squealed. Her brilliant green eyes dimmed ever so slightly as she pondered her thoughts. "You know, I've changed my mind." She claimed confusing the others.

"Huh?"

"I want to work on this case alone."

"Why!?" They all but screeched.

Eyes narrowed and the famous Malfoy sneer curling at her lips. "Well for one thing, having brought so many of you with me causes our magic to not only be diminished, but divided between all of us as well, causing it to lessen even more. Thus," She continued. "I can't pop up like I would. I can't do the things I want to freely." She scoffed. "So, I've decided to send you guys to work on individual cases."

This seemed to brighten up the group. "Individual? Really?"Ariel asked.

"Yup." Rhodelia nodded. "Ok. Let's see....hmm..." She brought a finger up to her chin as she thought. "Weasley twins, you guys take the Albuquerque mission." She ordered and the two twins, Fianna and Carl clapped each other with a grin as they proclaimed their happiness before they spontaneously vanished.

"Ariel. You take the...Afghan mission." Her eyes narrowed and a growl left her lips as she took Ariel by the collar and shoved her face right in front of the other girls. "You better do it right, do you understand me? I don't care who you pair him up with out of the two, but you better change his fate. I will not stand to have my baby hurt, or killed, again." She then shoved Ariel away, the girl nodding furiously before she her self vanished like the twins had done.

Taking a deep breath, Rhodelia calmed herself and turned to the remaining three. "Mist, you go to the DN mission. Joshua, you take the V.K. case, and Izzi take the B case." They all nodded and left to their own worlds to accomplish their cases.

A slow forming evil scheming smirk made its way to her lips, her bright green eyes darkening into a forest green as she thought of all the things she could do to put these two together. Yet, only one option actually appealed to her. She would do as she did in her first appearance to another world.

Having already made up her mind, Rhodelia vanished with an inaudible pop and reappeared inside the Cullen's household, inside Edwards room to be specific. Scanning the room, she was amazed at how many cd;s the eldest of the Cullen kids had. And the view from the room was also very satisfying. Upon glancing out the window, one is greeted with the sight of the marvelous forest which Edward will be escaping to quite often after her life altering interference.

While she waited for her target to arrive, she allowed herself to search the premises. .Hearing noises in the distant, the sounds of fat racing footsteps approaching the house, she turned herself into a small fairy and flew over to Edward's room, waiting there patiently for the boy to arrive. He was alone, that much she knew for certain and was quite content about it.

_**A/N: **_I hope all of you enjoyed the first chapter of my first Twilight fic. And did you like Rhodelia? If you don't, I'm very sorry. But that aside! Hope all of you liked it! Don't forget to review! Oh! And the story of her friend's will be posted up soon as well(one by one though, so it might take a while).


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N:**_I want to thank _**mia-dwcut-09, Twilight Children, kaiistar, **_and_** rickiebeaumont **_for having reviewed my first chapter! Thank you so much! I'm glad you guys find it good. -smiles- I hope I can satisfy all of you guys' needs, and hopefully those just joining in will like it too! Well, on to chapter two!!! Enjoy

Chapter Two:

Edward reached his house and he stormed up to the room, mind fogged up with swirling and confusing thoughts. Alice had told them, while they were hunting, that she felt that something was going to happen to him. She didn't know what, where, or when, and decided that their house was the safest place for him to be at the moment. Her visions -albeit this wasn't exactly a vision and more like a gut instinct- never having been wrong, he heeded the advice and rushed home as quickly as possible.

He flopped down on his bed and rested his elbows on his lap, fingers laced together and tucked under his chin. His eyes narrowed as he thought about what could possibly happen that could harm him. Other than the Volturi and the mutts that is.

"Hello mister Edward." Rhodelia grinned as she leaped down from the ceiling once she thought it was time to show herself, magically appearing from nowhere when in reality she had been there from the beginning.

Edward instantly leaped off the bed and stood in a defensive position, fangs barred at the sight of her and eyes hard and trained on her. Confusion swirled in the golden orbs.

Grinning, Rhodelia continued to watch the other as she spoke. "Edward Massen Cullen correct?" She asked although knowing she was. The vampires form stiffened and his eyes hardened even more, if possible. "I'll take that as a yes." She beamed.

"Who are you?" Edward growled out as he continued to stare at the platinum blond haired with green eyes that wore a long dark robe.

"Oh, how rude of me." She playfully scolded herself. "I'm Rhodelia Malfoy Potter, witch in training at your service." She curtsied with a smile.

"Witch?" He asked bewildered.

"Is it that hard to believe?" She asked with a pout and frown mixture. "You're a vampire, then why couldn't I be a witch?" She asked and that made Edward lose any snide comments he could have come up with.

It was true, but still, to say he was confused would have been an understatement. The girl, Rhodelia, seemed to have appeared from thin air. And Witch or no witch, he should have been able to smell her, hear her heart beat if anything, and hear her thoughts. Now he could though, and they showed absolutely no mall intent. So the danger couldn't be the girl. But if she really was a witch, why was she here and what were her intentions if not to kill him?

"Nice room." She complimented as she gazed around the room once more, a smile at her lips.

Edward frowned and continued to keep a scrutinizing eye on her lithe form. The girl walked around the room with a small bounce in her step, and yet her footsteps were so silent.

"Thank you..." He answered quietly, still at a loss of what he should say or do. Kick her out? Ask her questions?

Rhodelia sneaked a peek over her shoulder at the still obviously perplexed vampire and inwardly giggled. He was adorable! This was exactly why she had come! This hot, adorable and protective vampire could not, absolutely _not _be with the drugged up looking girl he so sternly believed was his one and only love.

"Well, down to business." She said snapping the vampire out of his thoughts. Edward was surprised to say the least. Her thought's had ceased, he couldn't hear them anymore. How did she do that?

Grinning, Rhodelia twirled around and looked at him with vibrant green eyes, blond hair flying behind her. "You think to much in black and white." She claimed. "And now it's time to see in Technicolors." She giggled and slipped her hand into the opening of her robe and reached to the hem of her pants where her wand was and pulled it out, aiming it at Edward.

Edward backed away with a sneer in place. He took a step forward and was about to tackle her to the ground when she uttered unknown words sending him reeling back, back slamming against the wall. Magic swirled around her, lifting up her robes and her hair with the sheer raw power of it. Continuing her chanting, Edward's eyes flew wide, mouth open in a silent scream as fire erupted from his chest.

His skin prickled with thousands of frosty needles while his body burned like the pit of hell. His ears were suddenly filled with the sound of something thudding rapidly. A heart. But whose? A loud and sharp sound ripped through his throat, sounding like a mix between a scream, a cry, a gurgle, and a growl. His head spun with memories he had buried long ago. Then, his vision went black.

Rhodelia watched gleefully as her target began his change. It would be harder for him, having been a living dead and then being turned into something living, but it had to be done. And when the transformation was complete, she cooed at his unconscious form. Where Edward Cullen had stood before, now laid a small bronze wolf, a baby wolf, a pup. It's ears were slightly darker, taking a more black effect than the rest of him. The tip of his tail resembling his ears, it being darker as well.

"Oh isn't he precious?" She squealed. "It's perfect! Nothing can go wrong!" She grinned. "Nothing ever does." She continued proudly.

Now she waited for the pup to awaken, glancing at the window to make sure no one was there. Hearing a small whine from the stirring pup, she tore her gaze from the window towards the Cullen. Smiling slightly at the green eyes that looked around groggily and confusedly, she casted a spell on herself for her to speak dog.

"Awake I see." She smiled and Edward shot up instantly, looking at her angrily before that look turned into confusion. Why was she suddenly bigger? He opened his mouth to speak, but all he heard was a pitiful bark. His eyes widened and he looked down at himself, inwardly gasping in shock at seeing -not feet beneath him- but paws.

"What the hell did you do to me!?" He screamed, it only coming out as growls and barks, the hairs on his back rising like that of an angry cat.

Rhodelia giggled and shook her head. "Having a little fun." She lied. It wasn't completely a lie, but she wasn't going to tell him the whole truth."Nuh uh." She raised her hand and shook her head negatively as she saw Edward about to ask her more questions. "I won't answer any questions. The rest is up to you." She said and Edward growled threateningly. "Oh shut it." She glared.

Her and Edwards ears perked up as voices miles away drifted to their ears. The rest of the vampires were heading their way. Turning back to the pup, she quirked a brow. "I think it best you leave, don't you? All they know if they see you is that there's a wolf pup in their house who reeks, and that Edward is gone. Do you want to cause the werewolves trouble for something they didn't do?" She asked and Edward glowered. She made a good point. Standing on his four legs from his sitting position, he reluctantly followed her quickly out the door. He saw her turn and chant something under her breath, a stick pointed at the house before she turned, smiled, and disappeared, leaving him in his small wolf form to fend for himself.

TBC....

_**A/N:**_ Hope you guys enjoyed it! Again, thank you four that reviewed! They mean very much to me! And those of you new here, please review! I'd love to know how to make things better. So, Review please!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Yay! Five reviews! One more than the first chapter! Me so happy. I want to thank _**rebelwilla, kaiistar, rickiebeaumont, Harlequin Jade, **_and_** mia-dwcut-09**_ for reviewing my fic! And all of you guys that added me to your favorites and alerts! Thanks guys! I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Chapter Three:

Round green eyes stared at the spot where the blond witch had vanished. Tearing his gaze from the empty spot towards the forest where his family would be coming, he let his mind race until he decided to run into the forest.

_What the hell is that girl expecting?_ He thought with a growl. _Turning me into a wolf? Is she crazy?_ It felt so strange. He was running, but much to slowly than he was used to. The trees were so much bigger, the smell of the woods so much stronger, and the dirt under his paws feeling natural there. Raising his head, he breathed in the fresh air and reveled in the feel of the wind blowing against his fur.

Still running, he ventured through the forest marveling at all the wonders he had never taken the time to see when he was still him and not a...mutt. Then his stomach grumbled. It _grumbled_. Something it hadn't done in years. He was hungry, that he knew. But...for what? Did he have to drink blood?

Sniffing the air around him, the distinct smell of a rabbit wafted to his nose. Giving a grin that showed off all his teeth, he dashed forward ready to get whatever he needed from the smaller furry creature. As he ran, he noticed that the sun had begun to dip below the horizon, the sky darkening, and yet he could see. Well, he knew wolves were creatures of the night but their vision matched -perhaps even surpassed, if he was truthful- those of a vampire.

On his run, he focused entirely on the gray rabbit a good mile or so away. Nothing could make his focus waver. Of course, he was wrong. Slamming into something did indeed accomplish the task of diverting his attention from his food. Falling back, he shook his head to clear his swirling vision and looked, with blinking eyes, up at whatever it was that he had run into. He jumped to his four feet, ears lowering as he took a few steps back.

A still somewhat baby bear stood there startled. Usually a bear would have been a treat, not a threat. But today, today he wasn't Edward Cullen the vampire, no, today he was Edward Cullen the pup. And to Edward Cullen the pup, that baby bear looked rather large, there was no way he could win against it if they fought.

The cry that erupted from the bears' mouth startled him, and he heard that thudding again. A heart beat. But, he wasn't a vampire, he couldn't certainly still have that great a hearing for such a thing. So then...His eyes widened in realization. He had a heart. A heart!! The thought of the beating organ caused him to momentarily forget about the creature in front of him, but it didn't take much to snap him out of his revere, especially when it was a louder, much more ferocious roar that snapped him out of thoughts.

Black beady eyes glared heatedly at him, the mother bear standing tall on her two hind legs to show off her impressive height. With another loud roar she fell down on four feet and went to attack him. With a pitiful yelp, he leaped back and ran as fast as his paws could carry him, but fear clouded his vision and he continued to trip on the smallest things. Before he knew it, a clawed hand slashed at him, sending him slamming to a tree with a strangled cry.

He felt blood flow freely from his gashes, racing out from his cut skin actually, and then soaking into his fur staining it. It hurt. It _really_ hurt. Again, this surprised him. First, a beating hear. Then, pain. Ok, so not normal for a vampire. Then again, he had to remind himself, he was no longer a vampire, but instead a wolf. A mangy mutt.

The mother bear rose her large claws to attack him again surely, and he closed his eyes for him not to witness anything, or to make it all go away, he didn't really know. With his eyes closed, he never got to see the large mahogany colored wolf crash into the bears neck and then clamping it's canines into her neck, growling.

Feeling no more pain inflict itself on him, and hearing the bears pained cries and a new sound, his eyes flew open and he watched in awe as the large wolf shook it's head, teeth still sunk into the skin as the bear tried to push the wolf off her fallen form. The wolf was larger than any normal wolf he had seen and much stronger. Seeing that she was fighting a losing battle, she gave a dejected cry, signaling her forfeit. Pulling back with a snarl, the wolf watched her carefully as she stood and ran back to her cub she thought she would never had seen again.

Edward was startled at the wolf's worried expression when it turned back to look at him. His wounds were deep, the bears claws having been extremely sharp. There were three gashes on right side of his body, beginning from slightly above his shoulder -almost on his back- and reaching down to the start of his back legs. It was bleeding much too, he noticed. He was getting increasingly tired. It must be the blood loss.

The wolf walked slowly over to him, showing him that he wasn't there to harm him and nudged his nose against his neck. Were wolves always this loyal to each other? Even if they'd never met before? Did they stick so closely together?

Then, as his mind clouded over and sleep began to take over him, the wolf before him transformed into a human and took him in his arms. So this was one of those mutts, those werewolves. His eyes finally slid shut, him still not having seen the face of his savior.

He kept on fading out and coming back and when he did wake slightly from his unconsciousness, he could see a house coming into view and gazed upward and a wave of shock flowed through him as he saw the face of the one that saved him. His savior was none other than _Jacob Black_. A very naked Jacob Black for that matter.

**A/N:** I hope you guys enjoyed this one as well. Don't forget to review on your way out! I love reading all of your comments about it and stuff, see how I can improve and how much you guys like it or dislike it. Again! Review!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Sorry it took so long to update. I do admit that I'd written the first four chapters before I even posted it, but it completely slipped my mind to update. -sigh- Well anyway! I want to respond to the reviews here, so here I go!

**kaiistar:** yes, poor little Edward -pats wolf Edward on back- But agree, Yay Jake!! lol I'm glad you're enjoying it so far! Thank you for the reviews! =D

**Mia-dwcut-09**: I'm so happy you're enjoying my fic and can imagine it clearly in your head. And me too, I love seeing Jacob in his wolf form acting like a wolf. Thanks so much for the reviews! I really appreciate them!

**Rebelwilla:** very true, at least he knows who to dub his hero ne? :D

**Harlequin Jade:** Yes, our Jaky saved our little Eddie, isn't that sweet? Well, not the situation Edward was in itself, just the part of him getting saved by....oh dear, I'm ranting. But yes, I hope you liked my fic! Thank you for reviweing!

**Twilight Children:** Ah, I just read yours today(just before posting this chapter). I was actually a bit shocked. No one asked me about that yet. But true, I guess I should clarify about his age and stuff, but I don't know how to put it. He's just a pup that still kinda needs someone to guide him seeing as he's still a kid, a growing pup. Argh, I just can't word it right can I? I'll try to clarify it in the next chapter k? Thank you for reviewing and I'm happy you find it so sweet.

**Chapter Four:**

Jacob Black ran as fast as he could -not caring that he was butt naked- towards his house. Panic rose from his chest as the blood from the little wolf in his arms drenched its fur and dripped down his arms. If he hadn't been scouting the area at that time, the little guy would have died for sure. He didn't like that idea very much.

Reaching his house, he called for his father that came wheeling in quickly, worry etched on his face hearing the panic in his son's voice. Upon entering the living room, his face paled at both seeing his son naked, and seeing him drenched in blood that seemed to be from the small animal in his arms that was held tightly and protectively against his sons bare chest.

"Dad you have to help. He can't die!" Jacob's voice rose with hysteria. Billy nodded and ordered him to lay the pup down on the coffee table in the middle of the room. Doing so, Jacob was then told to bring the first aid kit over. The minute he gave his father the things, he was reminded by his dad that he was naked by telling him to get dressed,t hat no son of his was going to prance around in nothing but his birthday suit around the house.

Blushing, Jacob rushed upstairs to dress. And he did, with lightning speed so that he bolted back downstairs and in mere seconds was back at the pups side, watching his dad patch up the long gashes on the small petite form of the wolf.

"Where'd you find him?" Billy asked as he threw to the ground the bloodied cloths.

"Woods while I was scouting. A bear was attacking him."

"It's rare." Billy grumbled. "To see a normal wolf in these parts, especially one this young without it's parents or pack by its side."

Jacob nodded in understanding. The thought had crossed his mind the split second he saw the wold, but it had vanished by the urge to protect. It was weird though. What was the pup doing all the way out there by itself?

"But that aside." Jacob snapped out of his thoughts and looked pointedly at his father, waiting for his father to continue speaking. "It seems like he'll be alright. I'm no doctor like that Cullen, but I'm pretty good at taking care of wild kids." He shot a look at his son, a smirk tugging at his lips.

Seeing what his father meant, Jacob pouted and stuck out his tongue. "I wasn't that bad." he defended with a huff.

"Of course not son." Billy laughed and shook his head.

"So..." Worry showed on the young boys face causing Billy to sigh.

"He can stay." The young native grinned happily. "But he stays in your room." The grin didn't falter, instead, it widened. "So go on, take the pup with you. We'll clean him up when he wakes."

Nodding to his father, Jacob gently picked up the small wolf and carried him up to his room where he then laid the pup down on his bed, uncaring of the fact that it would get blood over his clean sheets. He opened the window and then turned to head out the door, glancing back at the sleeping pup, he smiled and continued out the door. He'd always wanted a dog. In this case, a wolf.

A/N: I know this one was extremely short, and I apologize. Please forgive me. But that aside! I hope all of you enjoyed it and will review! Yours truly: Rhodelia


	5. Chapter 5

A/n: Sorry for having not updated in a while! It was due to both being ill for a bit, and for lazyness. Forgive me, I've been a complete and utter a**, I hope all of you will still continue to read my fics. Well, enjoy chapter five!

Chapter Five:

Not knowing what to do, time continued to tick by as he sat and watched the sleeping pup on his bed with worried eyes. Turning his gaze towards thew alarm clock on his nightstand, it read ten forty-six. It was late, and his father had told him it was best if he slept off the panic that consumed him.

Biting his lip, the young Native looked back at the wolf cub and sighed in defeat, massaging his closed eyes in frustration. He took a single pillow from the bed of his currently occupied by the four legged creature, and then let it fall to the floor. Strolling over to the door, he switched off the lights and laid on the cold floor, not that it felt all that cold to him thanks to his body temperature.

Cool hair brushed against his face, he could feel it. It felt nice. Green eyes fluttered open, a soft glaze tinting them from sleep. Looking around, he wondered where he was. The room didn't look at all familiar. It wasn't Bella's, and It certainly wasn't his, seeing as he didn't really own a bed. So, then whose?

Lifting his head slightly he whimpered in slight pain that was caused by the tight and sore muscles of his neck. Letting his eyes roam about, he took in that the room was tidy, but not extremely so, and that it was a boy's room due to the bed sheets and boxer shorts thrown on the floor.

Was he in danger of some sort? Noticing the bandages around him, he decided that no, he wasn't in danger, he was safe. Scrunching up his nose, he tried to remember something...something...something that was very important. What was it?

Hearing the click of a door, he turned his head and stiffened upon seeing Jacob Black in nothing but a small towel around his waist. Oh that's right! Black was the one that saved him. How in hell could he have forgotten such a thing?

"Hey little guy!" Jacob grinned upon seeing that the pup was awake and eying him. He plopped down beside the bronze wolf pup and started forward to pet him when the wolf snapped its jaws. He jerked his hand back, eyes wide and slightly confused. The grin returned to the Natives face. "So little Bit has teeth eh?" He chortled in amusement.

Edward frowned at the nickname. _Bit? He's got to be kidding me._ It was torture enough to be a wolf, but now he was under the care of his enemy. Not only because the boy was a mutt, but because this particular _mutt_ wanted to take away his Bella. Not that he was succeeding, but he'd tried. That was enough to keep him snarling at the boy.

Rolling his eyes, Jacob darted his hand forward ignoring the snapping, warning, jaws. Of course when the teeth sunk into his hand, he flinched but held still.

Blood gushed into his mouth and he was sure he'd lavish in it. He was dead wrong. It tasted horrible! Well, not horrible per say, but bad. It wasn't delicious like before. Great. Stupid wolf body. Shouldn't wolves like blood? If they did, well something was wrong with him.

Wait. Something was already wrong with him. He's a vampire turned wolf. Oh yes, definitely wrong. Damn witch named...whatever, was going to pay.

Edward pulled back and spat out the red liquid, stiffening when he felt fingers run through the fur atop his head. As the fingers continued to stroke his fur, he relaxed. It actually felt good. He rested his head in his paws and let the wonderful feeling wash through him. His thoughts began to reel and he suddenly felt slightly guilty for having bitten Jacob. The boy did save him after all, that could make up for having tried to steal his Bella in the past. Yes, he'd forgive the boy. For now at least; those fingers did feel marvelous on him.

Chuckling, Jacob smiled. He didn't care that his hand still had remaining blood on it, staining the wolf's fur. The wound was healed, it didn't hurt, and the pup seemed to like being pet. His little Bit appeared slightly bipolar didn't he? Bitting him one minute and the next succumbing to his touch.

_Well, at least he seems to be feeling better._ He smiled affectionately. After a few seconds, the wolves laboring breath turned even, instantly making the young Black think he was asleep. Removing his hand from the wolves back, went to wash his hand to rid himself of the dry red liquid. Walking back into the room, he saw green eyes staring back at him curiously.

"I thought you were asleep." Jacob smiled impishly as he scratched the back of his head.

Edward continued to watch as the young werewolf shot him a smile before he went in search for his clothes in drawer. The young werewolf slipped on a dark green boxers and slipped on a black tank-top. Green eyes stared at the Native's back and Edward tilted his head to the side wondering if the skin revealed to him seemed as smooth as it looked as the boy slipped on the shirt.

Blinking, Edward reeled back in shock. He did _not_ just think what he thinks he though. But he did, and it terrified him. _What the hell is wrong with me? _Much to his disappointment and also thankfully Jacob slipped on a white tank-top. Damn, that hardly hid any flesh at all.

"So Bit, you feeling better?" Jacob asked paying attention to the wolf on his bed. When the wolf merely tilted its head, ears flopped to one side, he barked a laugh. His dark eyes shinned as he looked at the wolf. The pup was just so adorable. Bright green eyes looked at him curiously and he shook his head.

"It's nothing Bit. But I'm happy to see that you look better than you did a while back." He said and Edward frowned, brows furrowing in deep thought. Was this the same Jacob he knew? He...certainly wasn't acting like it. It was because he was a wolf wasn't it?

"I bet you're hungry. I'll be right back Bit, wait right there." And Edward did wait, but not because he was told. In truth, he hadn't even heard Jacob's parting words as he was too lost in thoughts, his thoughts wound up tightly about his little mishap.

Far away a blond chuckled lightly as she stared into a pond as it reflected the images of her work. Things would only progress from now on out. She had no doubt about that.


End file.
